Gin Ichimaru
Gin Ichimaru (市丸 ギン, Ichimaru Gin) is a former Captain of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13. He left Soul Society along with fellow Captains Sōsuke Aizen and Kaname Tōsen. His Lieutenant at the time of his defection was Izuru Kira. He is currently one of the commanders of Aizen's Arrancar army and resides in Las Noches, Hueco Mundo. Appearance Personality History Plot Equipment Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: When Gin was younger, he was hailed as a child genius. He was highly proficient in his classes at the Shinigami Academy, and he graduated in one year. His skill was already evident at a young age when he gained a seated position in the 5th Division shortly after graduating, ultimately surpassing the previous child prodigy Kaien Shiba, who was already an adult and had taken five years to become a seated officer. Gin has shown himself to be highly manipulative and deceptive. He comes out unscathed due to the calm confusion he plays at, which is a testament to his overall strategy. In his battle with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Gin was able to manipulate the positions of three people so Hitsugaya would have to choose between saving his own life or Hinamori's without any visible effort. He is capable of simple deception by having his opponent focus on one thing while hiding the true threat. Gin's ingenious mind allowed him to elaborately plot his attempt to assassinate Aizen for over 100 years, managing to be the sole person to persuade Aizen in revealing Kyōka Suigetsu's weakness, hiding his Bankai's true aspect and appearing to betray Soul Society simply for this one goal, and would have succeeded were it not for the unexpected factor of the Hōgyoku returning to Aizen. Zanpakutō Shinsō (神鎗, God Spear): In sealed form, it looks like an ordinary wakizashi. The hilt is light-blue with a'' tsuba'' made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling an "S". Shikai: It's triggered by the command "Shoot to Kill" (射殺せ, Ikorose); When first released, Shinsō's main ability is immediately activated. After the sword first retracts, Shinsō is kept in its original wakizashi form, while still remaining in Shikai, waiting for Gin's next command. : Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Shinsō's blade glows white and extends at high speed to impale Gin's opponents from a distance. The blade also carries tremendous force when extending, as seen when Gin pushes both Ichigo Kurosaki and the giant Jidanbō Ikkanzaka out from under the Seireitei gate, despite the latter being firmly braced under it. In addition, Gin can maintain the extension and swing the activated Shinsō in wide arcs, attacking multiple targets quickly and simultaneously. Shinsō's maximum length is equivalent to one hundred times its original length, earning it the nickname Hyapponzashi (百本差し, Hundred-span) when Gin was younger. *'Pour Down, Shinsō: Yarisazame' Bankai: Kamishini no Yari (神殺鎗, God-Killing Spear) Trivia Quotes References Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:5th Division Category:3rd Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Former Seated Officers Category:Former Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Exiled Shinigami